


Just A Crush

by Mat_Neptune



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, I worked hard on this I swear, all the demon children, and Crish, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: Honestly, the thought of Amanda taking Crish off my hands while I talk to her hot dad sounds ideal.





	Just A Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaRamenBowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaRamenBowl/gifts).



“Mary?” I look up and see the new guy in the cul-de-sac. Desmond. 

“Hello, dear.” I smile at him, straightening myself. 

“Why are you here alone? Where’s your drinking buddy?”

“Robert’s out of town for work.” I turn towards him. “Hey, Mr Rivera, care to buy a gal a drink?”

“Mary, I’d prefer getting you home.” 

I frown, nodding slowly. “Alright.” I grab my purse before getting to my feet. I wrap my arm around Desmond’s neck. He props me up and slowly walks me out of the bar. We don’t say anything, so I hum softly to myself Riptide by Vance Joy. 

We reach my doorstep when Desmond let’s go of me. “Here you are, milady.” 

I smile, turning around to face him. “Thank you, kind sir.” I look at his face, he’s so beautiful. I wrap my arms around his neck. “Come over anytime to spend some time with me.” 

“Of course Mary.” He says, patting my back. 

I pull back and give him a kiss on his cheek. “See you later, kid.” 

 

\----

 

Chris is at school, the twins are at daycare, Joseph is at work, Crish is sleeping in his pen in the living room, and I’m reading a book by the window. At least I’m trying to read. I can’t help but think of Desmond. What happened the other night, was awful kind of him. I look to Crish, he’s still napping on the ridiculously large throw pillow. I cover him with a small blanket and head to the kitchen. I’ll cook him something, I guess?

Yet before I can even get the mix out, I hear a knock on the front door. I walk over and peer through the peephole. It’s Desmond. Perfect timing? I open the door. “Hey champ! Nice to see you here.” 

“Hello Mary. Want to out to the park? It’s a lovely day out.” Desmond smiles. Does he realize how adorable he’s being?

“I’m taking care of Crish. We can go after his nap.” I glance back to his baby pen. “Well, I was just about to make brownies. Want to help?”

“Sure! That’d be nice.” 

We make a pan of brownies and head to the park once Crish wakes up. Desmond lays out a blanket and I sit with the baby. We backed lemonade, no wine. I’m honestly how disappointed I am with how much I rely on wine. I hold Crish in my lap as he bites on the teether. 

“Wonderful weather today.” I smile. “How’s your daughter, Amanda?”

“Oh she’s good. If she were here, she’d be taking pictures of you and the baby, and probably playing with him.” 

Honestly, the thought of Amanda taking Crish off my hands while I talk to her hot dad sounds ideal. “So, Desmond,” I start. “What came over you to come to my doorstep? Surely your ‘bros’ would love to hang out with you.”

“Well, today is quiet and you did say to come over anytime.” He smiles, unwrapping the brownie plate.

Oh, I did say that, didn’t I? Heat rises in my cheeks. “Who are you most getting along with? In the cul-de-sac, I mean. Finding your new neighbors well?”

“I mean, you’re fun to hang out with.” He smiles at me.

Shit! Dammit! Dammit! Stop being cute! “Sorry that Robert is out of town. The three of us could make plans in the evening and go drinking or get pizza.” 

Desmond laughs. “That’s actually something I did with Robert last week.”

“Glad to see that you two are having fun together.” I lean on his shoulder a bit. I grab a brownie for Crish and break it in half. “Slowly sweetie.” I feed it to him.

“I was told that the church is having a bake sale.”

“Yup. Joseph is going to be making the brownies. I’m going to be handling the money.” I wipe my baby spit covered hands on a napkin. I hand him his ball and let him loose to roll it around on the blanket. 

Desmond puts his knees to his chest. How can he sit comfortably like that? “You know, in June is Amanda’s graduation party… And--”

“Kid, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Your daughter is a real badass.” I rest my head on his shoulder without thinking. “Thanks for dragging me out of the house today.”

“Yeah, it’s a good day today.” 

 

\------

 

We walk home together. Crish is sleeping happily and Desmond wrapped up some brownies for himself. I enter and Joseph is home with the kids. “There you are Mary!” He smiles, walking towards me. I smile weakly as he kisses me on the cheek. I get Crish out of his roller and put him in his pen. “Hey there Desmond, taking a walk with Mary?” Joseph asks him, leaning against the door frame much like how high school boys do when they’re creepily hitting on girls.”

“Yeah, we took Crish to the park. Say, do you have a poster for the bake sale?” 

“Yes I do! I’ll get them from my desk.”

Joseph goes around the corner and I smile at Desmond. “Hey, when Robert’s back in town, wanna grab a drink? All three of us?” 

“Go clubbing?” He smiles back.

“I never thought you were the type of person to go clubbing.” 

Desmond gives a chuckle. “Oh I’m not, but with you two, I’d be cool.”

I’m now grinning. He’s adorable. But just then, Joseph comes back with a poster. “Here you go, you can come over next week and bake with me.”

“Thank you.”

With that, Des leaves and I’m left with my kids and husband. “Hello dear.” I stand up and pat his shoulder. I walk over to the table and sit next to Christie and Christian. “What did you two do at daycare today?”

 

\-----

 

The bake sale is doing great, even though I’m personally not invested in going to Church. I see Joseph’s car roll up, he comes out with the twins and Desmond. They set up on the table right by the sidewalk. I see Christie in her pink dress run towards me. 

“Mommy!” She jumps into my lap.

I get startled and pick her up. “Hey baby, how are you?” I rub my thumbs under her armpits, she wiggles a bit and giggles. 

“Daddy made brownies with Mr River. Then Mr River rescued me from the spiders.”

Spiders?! Joseph would never let spiders into-- oh. He was tickling her. “Sweetie, it’s Mr Rivera.”

“Oh…”

“That’s alright. Why don’t you go find Ian and stay together?” I set her down.

“Okay!” She turns around and runs off to Joseph, snags a couple of brownies and runs off again. 

 

\-----

 

Three days after the bake sale, Robert comes back. The boys meet me at the bar, we sit in a booth in the back and whiskey together. Desmond says that whiskey isn’t his favorite drink. 

“Guess I have to kill you know.” Robert says with a flat look. Our eyes widen, there’s so much tension between us. I know he’s joking but he’s certainly scaring us by pulling out a knife. 

“Robert, put that away.” Neil says from the counter. “This is your only warning.” 

Robert obeys and takes his shot of whiskey. “So, what is your poison if not whiskey?

“I like mead.”

“Mead? Why mead?” I ask him. 

“It’s fermented honey. I like it sweet.”

We both nod. “I’ll be back.” I say, standing up. I scan the menu for mead, but alas, there is none. “Hey Niel,” I lean over the counter. 

“What is it, Mary?” He glances to me as he restocks napkins. 

“Do you have any sweet drinks?”

He gives me a look. “We have fancy drinks, and Rum and Cola.”

“Oooohhh, I’ll buy three of those.” 

 

\-----

 

We walk home together, Robert goes off and I turn to Desmond. “Hey doll,” I smile. “Thanks for hanging out with us.”

“Anytime, Mary. You’re always good company.”

I bite my lip. I lean forward and kiss him softly. “Have a good night.” I enter the house quickly, my face hot and heart pounding. 

I can’t believe I did that....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a part two of this that I didn't want to include in this fic as a whole, because it's smut. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'll add a link at the end once it's finished.


End file.
